The First to Fall
by crystal369
Summary: A letter. A confrontation. One winner, one loser. And finally a choice is made, maybe there is hope after all. DMHG one shot.redone with much improvement.


The First to Fall

**A/N: This is my second try at writing fan fiction. My first try was utter failure so I pretend it never existed. This is a one shot that popped one night in my mind and I decided it was worth a shot.**

**This is also redone and edited. Please review, even if you don't like it; I would like to have a clue whether it's ok or no good at all. Of course constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
**

* * *

She woke up that morning thinking it would be just another day that would pass unremarkably. Little did she know that when the sun came up that day, it was to initiate the beginning of the end. That was the day that would change their already unstable life.

She should have noticed that today was different when it arrived; being known as the smartest witch of her time, she should have realized. The owl soared through her window shortly after her wakening, and the letter it delivered was most peculiar.  
It was unsigned, but the emotions it bared were distinguishable. Although she couldn't really make out what made them so familiar, it was as if their composer were someone she knew so well, yet knew so little about at the same time.

_I know you. I know the anger and despair that no one else does. I can see you trying to hide it all, because I do exactly the same. People can't see it for they never suspect nor expect it.  
__We are so different yet so alike at the same time.  
__Quiet. Preserved. Watchful. Cautious. Guarded. Bright. Gifted.  
__We know what it expected and required and we meet each demand.  
__We are strong, we made ourselves strong. We are fighters, but are we fighting ourselves?  
__The question remains. Who will be the first to fall?_

_Till tonight._

Still groggy from her sleep, the letter was pushed out of her mind the rest of the day. She didn't think twice about it, just discarded thinking it was part of a dream she had had. She should have understood the warning! But alas! She didn't.

Soon enough, yet too late did she comprehend.  
Their attack was swift and quiet that night, no one felt anything. It was until they heard the screams for help that her friends and her jumped to the fight. There were no hesitations; they know that this was it; the first open battle of this seemingly unending war.

She reached the scene to find it busy with flying curses and counters from both sides. Everyone was instantly occupied, not one person was standing idly.  
No. there was one. Him.

He was leaning against the wall across from her. He approached when he saw her arrive.  
It had been almost a year since she last saw him; she hadn't seen him since that night. That fateful night when he did his horrible deed that led to the downfall of the greatest wizard the world ever new.

He inclined his head ever so slightly without losing eye contact with her. He was obviously inviting her to a duel, he knew that never in her life had she backed out of something and he was fairly certain that she was not going to now. And so she returned the gesture.  
They circled each other a few moments, readying to commence the battle. In those moments of silence he had sensed that she wasn't expecting a fight tonight.

'Thought you would have understood Granger, but obviously for once in your life you just couldn't figure it out. Could you?'

She stared at him with obvious composure and determination, however within her she was struggling to decipher what he just said. Realization immediately dawned upon her when he uttered his next words.  
'I still wonder who will fall first.'

He was not going to leave this fight until one of them was defeated. When he involved himself in something he went through with it till it was done.

He considered her his mirror. Yes, she was inferior to him in heritage, but –even though it was hard for him to admit- she was his equal in everything else. And he was looking forward to a worthy battle from what he considered a worthy adversary.

'Why don't we find out, Malfoy?'

This was when the first curse in the confrontation was spoken.

It continued for hours, which to them seemed like months or years. They were of the few still standing and although they were both injured badly, neither faltered for a second.  
It isn't over till its over. They both knew that.

One of both fighters swished their wand in a complicated way and a purple flash shot from the end of it through the other's chest.  
A shocked face screwed up in pain, its owner fell to the ground.

The curse's castor stood upon the opponent. At last it had ended and at last only one was left standing. There would have no other outcome. One winner, one loser. They couldn't have both succeeded.  
No more wondering.  
She looked at him. 'I learn from my enemies, Malfoy'  
And with that she turned and walked away. Guilt filled her heart and soul as she left him laying there badly hurt and unconscious. She had kept that curse as a last resort; she knew how much it hurt for it had been cast on her in her fifth year in the department of mysteries. Nevertheless she knew it had to be done; she was beginning to feel all the tiredness and pain and she would never have left herself to lose.

As she walked away, all the memories from the past years washed over her. His taunting, his insults, the ever so presence of his so called superiority. A tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her cheek. How much they hated each other in their young years but still, she would never have thought they would have to face each other in battle.

* * *

After a series of sleepless nights spent in tending the injured and identifying the dead, Hermione Granger stalked out to the grounds by the break of dawn. She was in dire need of fresh air for she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. And so, there she was standing by the edge of the lake observing the bright yellow sun as it ascended. Hermione was so lost in thought about that night's happenings; she still couldn't get over this unexpected attack, and more than that, she still couldn't get over that unexpected duel. Of course, she had fought many battles over the years, thanks to being one of Harry Potter's best friends, however she had never exchanged blows with one of the many people she actually went to school with; one of her _colleagues_. It was just too disturbing.

It was nearly two hours later and Hermione was so deep in thought, she didn't see the owl coming straight at her; she only took notice of it when it started nipping her hands in order to get her attention. She recognized that owl; it was the same owl that had come the morning of that fateful day.  
Hermione snatched the letter from it and ripped it open. She read

_You gave me the reason to turn away from all this. I do not belong in this world. I was waiting for something to prove to me that I was unwilling to get involved in all this, for I am _no_ murderer.  
__Besides, if I were not qualified to overcome you, how then would I have been able of even facing those much stronger than you?  
__I would gain nothing out of all this but a -most probably- painful death. And although I grew up believing in our cause, I would never be willing to give up my life for it. _

_A great man once said that it was our choices that defined who we really were not out abilities. He believed in me and I did not listen to his wise words, that is why I have decided to finally act upon his words hoping that by this choice of mine he may forgive me. _

_Watch out for yourself Hermione Granger, for this is certainly an ugly war you chose to fight._

She smiled; the first smile on her face for days now. She felt relieved and at peace now she knew that at least one person out there had made the right choice.

Maybe there was hope after all.


End file.
